


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 4: Long Distance Relationship

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daily Writing Prompt, Established Relationship, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, J2AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Sci-Fi Setting, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Jared never imagined that if he ever found himself navigating the uncertain waters of a long-distance relationship, he would be measuring that distance in light-years, yet here he is.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 4: Long Distance Relationship

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared never imagined that if he ever found himself navigating the uncertain waters of a long-distance relationship, he would be measuring that distance in _light-years_ , yet here he is.

“It’s only for a year,” Jensen says. He has been saying this for the better part of the last month, and it is still no easier to hear.

So much could happen in one year. People could change. _Feelings_ could change. And that, right there, is what has kept Jared up so many nights since Jensen first sprung the news on him over pizza and beer in the cafeteria at the academy.

“They’re sending me to _Riejus XII_ to oversee the final stage of the installation,” he said. He looked as nervous as he sounded, as though he expected Jared to be upset, as though Jared hadn’t been expecting—dreading—this day since the day they met. “I leave in a month.”

The pizza turned to cardboard in Jared’s mouth. He still isn’t sure how he managed to choke it down.

“Wow,” he said. “You’ve wanted this gig since I met you.”

“Yeah.” Yet, Jensen seemed no happier with the news than Jared.

“Congratulations.” Because what else was Jared supposed to say? What else did he have the _right_ to say at that point? They’d only just moved their relationship to the next level. “You’ve earned it!”

“You’re taking this better than I thought.” Jensen said.

“It’s what you wanted, what you’ve been killing yourself for, for the last three years. I’m happy for you.”

Inside, he felt anything but happy. Inside, he wanted to scream, to cry. He could feel the tears collecting behind his eyes, the tightness building in his throat. He pushed his plate away, his last piece of pizza only half finished. No way could he hope to swallow it now.

“I _have_ wanted this,” Jensen admitted. “It’s the opportunity of a lifetime. I’d be nuts to pass this up.” He looked up at Jared, his face pained. “But, I want _us_ , too, and…now…”

“Now, what?”

“Jare, I’ll be gone for a _year_! I can’t ask you to—”

“To what? Wait for you?” He reached across the table and grabbed Jensen’s hand. “I love you. I’ve waited my whole fucking life to find what we have. I can wait another year if it means I might get to keep it.”

They left the cafeteria and went back to their new apartment—they’d only been there a month and half; could Jared even continue to live there after Jensen left, or would he be forced to move back to his old quarters in the dorms?

They made love that night; there’d always been passion between them, but there was a desperateness to their touches that had never been there between them. The tears Jared had held back at the cafeteria broke free and Jensen held him as he sobbed, apologizing again and again until Jared finally silenced him with his kisses.

Their lovemaking was softer after that, a gentle mapping of each other’s body, each other’s sounds and tastes and smells.

“It’s only for a year,” Jensen said into Jared’s ear as he came for the second time, and Jared repeated it.

“It’s only a year.”

He says it again as he stands next to Jensen on the gangway, but all the bravado he’s been putting behind every smile they’ve shared for the last month falters. It’s really happening. Jensen is leaving.

For a year.

To travel to another planet. A planet it will take three weeks by their fasted ship to reach.

“Oh _Gods!,_ ” he gasps.

“Hey!” Jensen drops his rucksack and yanks Jared into his arms. “Don’t you dare. If you lose it, I’ll lose it.” His voice sounds strained.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Jared manages, but his voice sounds worse.

Jensen’s arms tighten around him, and Jared returns the hug with equal force.

“You better not forget about me, Jare.”

“Never.” As if he ever could.

Jared pulls back from the embrace, takes Jensen’s face in both hands, and draws him in for a kiss that he hopes relays everything he’s feeling.

When the departure alarm sounds across the hanger, they separate. Jensen looks a little dazed, a slight flush to his face that seems to darken the freckles, not overtake them. He gives Jared a smile.

“Well, I’m not going to forget that anytime soon.”

“Better not,” Jared says.

“Never.”

Jensen leans in for one more quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He turns around and picks up his rucksack, tossing it over one shoulder. He never looks back as he walks up the gangway and disappears around the corner.

Jared stays where he is and watches until the afterburners disappear from view. He then slowly returns to their apartment and starts to count down the days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
